Jeremy Glick
|birth_place = |death_date = |death_place = Shanksville, Pennsylvania |body_discovered = |death_cause = Plane Crash |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = |nationality = |ethnicity = |citizenship = American |other_names = |known_for = |education = |alma_mater = |employer = |occupation = sales and marketing executive (until 2001) |years_active = |home_town = |title = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |term = |predecessor = |successor = |party = |opponents = |boards = |religion = |spouse = Lyzbeth |partner = |children = Emerson |parents = |relations = |callsign = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Jeremy Logan Glick (September 3, 1970 – September 11, 2001) was one of several passengers believed to have counterattacked the hijackers of United Airlines Flight 93, on September 11, 2001. Glick was US National Collegiate Judo champion in 1993, while he was a student at the University of Rochester, Jennifer Glick: Jeremy's Heroes foundation commemorates brother - CNN. 9 November 2001 where he was President of the Rochester Chapter of the Alpha Delta Phi fraternity, and he later worked as a sales and marketing executive for Vividence, a San Mateo e-consulting company. Flight 93 Glick's last words to his wife, on Flight 93, were: "We're going to rush the hijackers." Then he put down the phone.Heroes: Facing the End - The Fight for Flight 93 - a time.com special report. 2001.]Jeremy Glick (unitedheroes.com) Co-workers and family all stated that they were not surprised that Glick took action. Glick's brother-in-law Douglas Hurwitt said "that was my brother-in-law. He was a take-charge guy." Glick's former boss, Thomas Torf said: "He was a no nonsense kind of guy. He took ownership of things. Very focused. He loved his family. He was a good business man. All of us loved him."Vividence employee, others puts up fight on Flight 93 - San Francisco Business Times. 12 September 2001 Posthumous awards On September 11, 2002, Glick was awarded the Medal for Heroism, the highest civilian honor bestowed by the Sons of the American Revolution (SAR).SAR presents medals, flag in Somerset ceremony - Pittsburgh Tribune-Review. 15 September 2002 Glick was awarded the Arthur Ashe Courage Award in 2002. In September 2008, the United States Judo Association (USJA), awarded him with an Honorary 10th Degree Black Belt.http://mysite.verizon.net/resptwx6/glickaward.htm Personal life On August 31, 1996, Glick married long-time girlfriend, Lyzbeth. The two were prom king and queen in 1988. The couple had a daughter, Emerson, on June 18, 2001. He named her after famous author, Ralph Waldo Emerson. Glick has five other siblings, all of whose names begin with the letter "J". He was a middle child among the six children of his family. Glick was a resident of West Milford, New Jersey.Sampson, Peter J. "W. MILFORD MAN TOLD WIFE OF PLAN TO STORM COCKPIT", The Record (Bergen County), September 13, 2001. Accessed July 20, 2008 and attended Saddle River Day School. References References * Passenger: Jeremy Glick - PG News. 28 October 2001 * Jeremy Glick (www.unitedheroes.com)♦ * Profiles of 9/11. Biography.com. Retrieved on 2008-04-02. * www.jeremysheroes.org (Jeremy's Heroes, Helping kids find their hero within) Category:1970 births Category:2001 deaths Category:People from Passaic County, New Jersey Category:United Airlines Flight 93 victims Category:University of Rochester alumni Category:American terrorism victims